Two Technitions Thrusting
by Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool
Summary: Tails and Wave have always had quite the rivalry. Can that longtime rivalry turn around into something completely different. Tails X Wave one shot. Lemons


It was a simple bright and sunny afternoon. Deep in a small mountain forest was the workshop of the young fox, Miles "Tails" Prower. He was sitting at a desk in his bedroom working on an invention.

Tails: Ok just one more twist aaaaannnnddd presto.

Tails had been spending the past couple of days working on his new invention. He was now about 87% done with it. Just a couple more days and it should be done. Suddenly a sort of ding sound was heard from the kitchen.

Tails: Ah that would be the cookies.

Tails got up off his chair and stepped out of his bedroom. He walked down his stairs and into his kitchen. Putting on a pair of oven mitts, he reached into the oven and pulled out a tray of cookies. He took a big whiff of it loving the smell. Setting the trey down he took out a spatula and put the hot cookies on a plate.

Tails: Wow they look so delicious. I'll just leave them hear to cool down for a little bit.

Suddenly his doorbell rang.

Tails: Who could that be.

Tails walked over to the door. He opened the door with a smile on his face.

Tails: Hello.

His happy smile turned into an angry look upon seeing who it was. There standing at the doorway was none other than his rival, Wave the Swallow.

Tails: You

Wave: You

Tails: What the heck are you doing here.

Wave: Well shorty, if you must know. I was just ridding my extreme gear around this forest to practice. Eventually my gear broke down. I figured that my battery had malfunctioned. Luckily for me I had a backup battery with me. However that didn't help out all that much mainly because I didn't have a screwdriver. So after walking through the forest for about 10 minutes I stumbled upon your little workshop here. I thought that maybe whoever lived here might have a screwdriver.

Tails: Well yeah I do have a screwdriver.

Wave: That's great to hear now if I could just borrow it really quickly to change my battery.

Tails: I said I had a screwdriver but when did I say that I would let you use it.

Wave: Look shorty there is no way that I am walking towards the nearest town. Do you know how far away it is?

Tails: Yes I do. 18.5 miles exactly. Have fun walking.

Tails then tried to shut the door only for Wave to put her foot in the doorway.

Wave: Look here shorty. There is no way that I am going to walk 18.5 miles.

Tails opened the door up wide again.

Tails: And there is no way that I'm going to let you borrow my screwdriver. Now have a good day hopefully you reach town before the sun goes down.

Tails once again tried to close the door but this time Wave stopped it with her hand and swung it back open.

Wave: Just move out of the way shorty I'll grab it myself.

Wave then pushed Tails out of the way and walked in and shut the door behind her. Tails then got back onto his feet.

Tails: Wait just a minute. What do you think you're doing?

Wave: I'm going to borrow your screwdriver. Now where is it?

Tails: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Wave: I'll check your garage.

Wave went out to his garage while Tails just stood there grinding his teeth by the fact that she had just completely ignored him. Once she was in the garage she set her extreme gear on a table.

Wave: Ok now we're is that screwdriver? Ah Ha, wait no that's a flat head. Hey shorty where's your phillipshead screwdriver? All I see is a flathead.

Tails ran out into his garage.

Tails: Didn't you hear me? I said GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Wave: Yeah I heard you I just chose to ignore you. Now where is your phillipshead screwdriver?

Tails: Like I would ever tell you.

Wave: Fine I'll just look for it myself.

Wave then pushed Tails out of the way and walked back into his house. Tails rubbed his head and once again started to grind his teeth. Tails suddenly heard what sounded like eating coming from his kitchen. He quickly got up and ran back into his house only to witness the purple swallow eating his plate of cookies.

Tails: Your eating my cookies.

Wave: Yea I just saw them sitting there and thought that I would have a couple.

Tails: A couple of them. You ate all of them.

Wave: What's your point.

Tails: They were mine. That's my point.

Wave: And I don't care. That's my point.

Tails: Can you please just leave.

Wave: Not until you let me borrow a screwdriver to fix my gear.

Tails: Not going to happen and even if I did want to let you borrow it I need it for an invention that I'm working on in my room.

Wave: Oh so you're screwdriver is in your room then.

Wave then started to walk upstairs toward his room.

Tails: Wait no come back here.

Wave walked into his room and saw his screwdriver on his desk.

Wave: There it is.

Wave picked up his screwdriver from off of his desk. She then started to walk out of his room. Tails walked in and tried to block her from leaving only for her to once again be pushed aside. He didn't just let it go this time.

Tails: No more mr. nice guy.

With that he got up and just as she was about to leave his room he grabbed onto the back of her white top that she always wears.

Wave: Let go of me you little twerp.

Tails: Not until you give me back my screwdriver.

Wave: I just need to borrow it now let go.

Tails: NO!

Wave then put her hand on his chest and with all of her might pushed him. A loud tearing noise could be heard as Tails started to fly backwards eventually landing on th floor next to his bed. Tails looked at his hands and realized that he was holding Waves white top. Wave let out a loud high pitched scream when she realized that she was topples.

Tails: Oh man. Wave I'm sorry I didn't mean to.

Wave: You little twerp. What is wrong with you?

Wave tuned around with an angry look on her face. She was using her hands to cover up her boobs. Tails face was blushing beyond all reasoning.

Tails: L l l look Wa Wa Wave. I didn't mean to, honestly.

Wave then threw the screwdriver at him and luckily for Tails she missed. After she missed she just stood there clenching her fists together. She was so made that while she was clenching her fists together she didn't even notice that she had taken her hands off of her boobs and was currently giving him a full view of her nicely sized breasts.

Tails: Wave your um ah.

It took Wave a little bit of time to realize what he meant but once she understood she quickly let out another scream before covering her boobs once again. Both Tails and Wave were blushing madly.

Wave: That's it you. You owe me now.

Tails: You want to borrow my screwdriver that's fine in fact keep it. Just don't hurt me, don't tell anyone, oh man I'm sorry.

Tails picked up his screwdriver that she threw at him earlier. Wave grabbed it and threw it to the othe side of the room.

Wave: I don't care about that screwdriver. Show me your other screwdriver.

Tails: What do you mean?

Wave: What I mean is, you saw part of me now I want to see part of you.

Tails: Wait what?

Wave: Show me your rod and we will be even.

Tails: You you mean my um ah pe.

Wave: That's right show it to me and we'll be even.

Tails: But but but I.

Wave: NOW!

Tails gulped. He was already holding back a boner since he first saw her bare chest anyway. He continued to look at her boobs as she stood over him. She didn't even bother to cover up anymore. Wave looked down at his crotch as she started to see the head of his cock poke out of his fur. It started to grow bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger. Wave just stood there waiting for it to stop growing, but it didn't. It kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger. Wave's beak was wide open when it finally stopped growing.

Wave: Wow.

She just stood there wondering how someone like Tails who's so young and small, could be so much larger in other areas. She was starting to get wet just by looking at it. Visions of her and Tails raced through her head as she couldn't stop looking at Tails manhood.

Tails: Ok Wave. There you saw it. Wave?

Wave finally couldn't control herself anymore. Without any warning dropped her pants right in front of Tails making his mouth go wide open. Tails looked at her white panties and saw that there was a big wet spot in the center of her crotch.

Tails: Wave what are you doing?

Wave: Oh man what am I doing?

Wave then kicked her pants toward the side and slipped out of her shoes while simultaneously taking off her gloves. Tails just continued to watch her as she took off her gloves and shoes. The last thing that she took off was her white bandana and sunglasses. Now only wearing her damp white panties stood in front of the young fox.

Tails: Wave?

She then got on her hands and knees and started to take off Tails shoes and socks. Tails couldn't say anything as the half naked swallow was taking off his shoes and socks. Once she was done she turned around and sat in his lap. Tails grunted as he felt his dick tightly squeezed between Waves butt cheeks and his stomach. She then took his hands, removed his gloves, and placed them on her breasts. Leaning her head back and resting it on his shoulder she whispered into his ear.

Wave: (whispering) Tails?

Tails: (whispering) Ye Ye yes Wa Wave.

Wave: (whispering) You tore my white top you know?

Tails: (whispering) I I I'm sorry Wa Wave.

Wave: (whispering) Then again I ate your cookies and walked into your home without permission.

Tails: (whispering) Ye yes

Wave: (whispering) Maybe there's some way that we can pay each other back.

Tails: (whispering) How?

Wave then took one of Tails hands off of her chest and moved it down to her crotch. The two of them were blushing madly. Her panties were absolutely soaked with her juices. Tails could feel just how hot she was under her white fabric.

Wave: How about I help you become a man and in return you help me become a woman?

Tails: I I I um ah.

Wave then took his hand off of her white panties and slid his hand into her panties. The heat coming from her womanhood was almost too much for him. She started to move his hand in circular motions against her pussy while simultaneously rubbing her butt against his manhood. The two of them started to let out soft moans and grunts.

Wave: come on shorty, I mean Tails. What do you say.

Tails: sssssure Wwwwave.

Wave then stopped what they were doing and stood up. She bent over a bit so her ass was in Tails face. Tails watched as she took hold of her undergarments and began to slowly slide them down her legs. Tails got a full view of her spred ass and pussy as she continued to take off her last peice of clothing. When it was completely off of her she kicked it to the side and turned around to face Tails.

He just sat there and looked up at the now fully naked swallow. She then got down on all fours and gently pushed Tails back so he was laying down. She crawled ontop of the young fox and grabbed hold of his member. Tails yelped a little as she held it in her hands. Slowly she positioned his rod at her entrance. While Wave was a virgin she had already had her cherry popped during a masturbation session so she didn't have that to worry about.

She slowly inserted the head of his penis into her vagina and slowly started to slide down. Both of them let out loud moans. Tails was so big for his age and Wave was so tight. Finally she slid the whole thing in so that their crotches were touching. The two of them were panting and blushing. Tails was gripping the carpet on the floor below him and Wave was gripping the fur on his chest.

They both stared into each other's blue eyes. Wave took her hands off of his chest and put them on his shoulders while Tails put his hands on her butt. Slowly she started to thrust up and down on him. They were both moaning from the overwhelming amount of pleasure that they were both receiving. Tails felt the tip of his penis repeatedly hitting the back wall of her vagina with each thrust.

Their moaning only got louder as wave started to pick up the paste. Tails watched her boobs bounce up and down with each thrust. Tails started to feel like he was getting close to his orgasm. Wave started to pickup the speed of her thrusts as she also felt like she was coming close to her orgazm.

Finally Tails just couldn't hold it back anymore. He let out a loud moan before he started to shoot several ropes of his thick warm fox seed up into Wave. Just as he felt his orgazm ended he felt Waves vaginal wall squeeze tightly around his member. A couple more thrusts later she hit her orgazm and sprayed her juices all over Tails member. After her orgazm she collapsed ontop of him. The two of them layed there for a couple of minutes trying to catch their breath.

Wave: Shor I I mean Tails.

Tails: Yes Wa Wave.

Wave: Why do we always fight.

Tails: I don't know. I guess it's just because we're always on a separate team.

Wave: Yeah I guess I might be the reason for starting our rivalry. Truth be told I have always been jealous of your extreme gear.

Tails: Really?

Wave: Yeh I'm sorry for always being so rude to you.

Tails: It's ok Wave. I forgive you.

Wave then got up and pulled his dick out of her their mixed juices came pouring out of her and landing on Tails crotch. She then stood up and walked over to Tails bed. She layed down at the side of the bed. She was laying down on her stomach with her legs hanging off the side. Tails seeing her in this position made him start to get hard again. He got up off of the floor and stood behind Wave. As he approached her she spread her legs.

Wave: Go ahead.

Tails: um u don't know if I uh can.

Wave: sure you can.

Wave then reached behind her and used her fingers to spread apart her pussy lips.

Wave: Just stick it right in their.

Tails: Oh Ok.

Tails positioned his cock at her pussy entrance. Slowly he started to slide his way in. The two of them let out moans as he continued to push his way in. Wave clenched onto his bed sheets while Tails firmly grabbed her ass. Eventually he hit her cervix and stopped to take a breather.

He then pulled out about half way before he thrusted back into her. The two of them were moaning loudly as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Every time he thrusted into her his ballsack smacked against her. As their pleasure peaked he sped up the speed of his thrusts. The sound of Wave repeatedly moaning helped fuel him on as he continued to please the girl beneath him. Tails was driving Wave over the edge. She could feel her orgazm coming close. Waves walls started to close tightly around Tails member fueling their pleasure.

Finally she just couldn't take it anymore. Tails thrusted into her four more times before she let out a loud moan and came all over his length. The feeling of the girls juices spraying on his cock combined with her now extremely tight walls was enough for him to reach his limits. About three thrusts later he let out a loud moan and shot his cum deep inside of her. His legs went limp and he fell forwards ontop of Waves back. The two of them just layed there for a little bit trying to catch there breath.

Tails: Wave.

Wave: Yes Tails.

Tails: I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you when I answered the door.

Wave: I'm sorry I barged into your house without your permission.

Tails: I'm sorry I was being so stubborn about not letting you borrow my screwdriver.

Wave: I'm sorry I ate all of your cookies.

Tails: I'm sorry that I tore your white top.

Wave: I'm sorry for all the times I've called you shorty.

Tails: I forgive you Wave.

Wave: I forgive you too Tails.

Tails then stood back up on his feet and pulled out of her. Their sex juices poured onto the side of Tails bed. Tails sat down next to Wave who was still laying down on her stomach. Wave turned around and layed on her back giving the young fox a nice view of her body. Tails followed and leaned backwards to lay on his back. The two of them were staring at the ceiling while they had there legs dangling over the side of the bed.

Wave: So I guess I won't be calling you shorty anymore.

Tails: I guess not.

Wave: Well, I guess I'll just call you by your real name Tails from now on.

Tails: Well actually Wave my real name isn't Tails.

Wave: Really?

Tails: No It's Miles, Miles Prower.

Wave then rolled over ontop of him.

Wave: Well then Miles. You think we could do it again?

Tails: I don't see why not. Oh and please just call me Tails.

Both Wave and Tails sat up straight. Tails was sitting with his legs hanging off the bed and Wave was sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Slowly Wave grabbed hold of his member and started to stroke it. Tails grunted as he felt his length started to go hard again. When it was as hard as a rock Wave lifted herself up and positioned it at her entrance.

Once again she slid down it until their crotches we're touching. Wave put her arms around Tails neck and tightened the grip of her legs around his waist while he put his hands on her back. They looked into each other's eyes. Both couldn't see anything else other than lust in the others eyes. Slowly they both started to thrust together. They both let out light moans as they continued to have sex. As the minutes wheat by their thrusts got faster and their moans got louder.

They slightly changed their positioning to were Wave was leaning backwards with her hands on Tails knees while Tails hands were on her shoulders allowing them to pick up the speed of their thrusts. They were both sweating heavily from the current physical activity that they were undergoing. They both were experiencing more pleasure in these past couple of minutes than they have experienced throughout their entire lives. They would have loved nothing more than to go on like this forever.

However, not all great things last forever. Within a couple more minutes they felt their orgazms approach. Wave leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck while Tails wrapped his hands firmly around her back holding her close to him. They were at their peak. Waves walls started to become tighter and tighter around his fox member. Finally at approximately the same time they both let out a loud moan and hit their orgazms. Tails shot wave after wave after wave (see what I did there) of fox cum into her while wave exploded her sex juices all over Tails dick.

Tails fell backwards onto the bed while Wave fell forward onto Tails. They layed there for a couple of minutes trying to catch their breath. Waves nipples were really hard as they rubbed against Tails chest. Tails leaned forward and kissed the tip of her beak. Wave then snuggled her head into his shoulder.

Wave: Tails.

Tails: Yes Wave.

Wave: That was amazing.

Tails: Thanks Wave.

Wave: If only we had ben nicer to each other when we first met.

Tails: Yeah that would have been nice.

Wave: Yeah if only we had started out better then that would be nice.

Tails: Maybe we could have become good friends.

Wave: Maybe we could have become more than friends.

Tails: Yeah, maybe.

Wave then looked out the window in Tails room to see that the sun was starting to set.

Wave: Hey Tails.

Tails: Yes Wave.

Wave: You aren't going to make me walk 18.5 miles to the nearest town in the dark, are you?

Tails: Don't worry Wave I'm not going to make you do that. I'll give you my screwdriver so you can change your battery on your extreme gear.

Wave: Thanks Tails, but I'm not going to ride my extreme gear in the dark. I think I'm going to need a place to stay tonight. You think you could provide that for me?

Tails: Sure Wave, I've got a guest room across from my room.

Wave: I don't want to stay in the guest room. I want to stay in here with you.

Tails: But Wave, my bed is only made for one person.

Wave: Well then Tails. I guess that means that we're going to have to sleep really close together. And besides...

Wave then moved her beak to his ear.

Wave: (whispering) I don't think we're going to be doing a whole lot of sleeping anyway.

Tails and Wave looked at each other for a little bit. Wave then started to get up and pulled Tails member out of her. Their mixed juices pored out of her and landed on Tails crotch and bed sheets. She then proceeded to lay down at the head of the bed. Tails followed and layed down next to her. Slowly they both got under the bed sheets. Wave reached over to Tails lamp on his nightstand and turned it off.

Then that was it. For the majority of the night the only sounds that came from Tails room were the sounds of intercourse, the bed springs squeaking, and a whole lot of really loud moaning coming from both of them. They did it so many times that night that they lost count. The two now ex rivals were in complete lust as they continued to make love to one another throughout the night.


End file.
